Twisted Depth
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Gonna be a series of Oneshots. Lots of themes. Some AU. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there! My friend got obsessed with Tsubasa and ordered me to watch/read it. I've finished the manga (Within one week) and am on the second season. I love it greatly, and fell in love with KuroFai the second Fai called Kurogane Kurowoof-woof.

SOOOOOO CUTE!

It may get a little OOC cause I don't greatly know the characters, but I can try to get them done.

This chapter may be a little weird since I'm not used to this pair, and their going to be a series of one shots. Some may venture off of others, and some will be completely random.

Expect the Unexpected.

Later if I get comfy with the pairing I may start a chapter story….IDK!

I'm mostly using Fai's nicknames for Kurogane from the Japanese version of Tsubasa.

In the English they basically cut out their little moments, and they swear a lot in Subs… So... If you're planning to watch it then do it in subs. It's so much better!

Title: Twisted Depth

Rating: T- for now

Summary: Series of one shots. Angst, love, hurt, betrayal, and many other emotions. R&R PLZ! First attempt at KuroFai!

-Line-

The young blond sat up wearily and rubbed the sleep out of his pale blue eyes.

Blinking slowly he let himself get used to the light, and preceded to stand, rotate his body in weird angles, and hold in a sneeze.

He smiled in satisfaction as a cringe-inducing _Crack_ was heard, and the small shift of a body was noticed.

"Oh Poo. Did I wake my little Kurowoof?" The blond cooed, squatting down to look into the face of the person in question.

The dark haired man grunted in reply, sat up, and glared at the blond.

"What the hell did I tell you? Stop calling me those damn nicknames, and I'm not a damn dog!" he grumbled in protest. The blond giggled, and ran his hand gently through the others hair.

"Now, Now Kuropuu, have you looked in the mirror recently? I think that my little Kurokuro hasn't noticed that in the morning his hair clumps up and looks like little puppy ears. Their just so cute!" He squealed, pulling on one of the little clumps, to emphasize his explanation.

"I'm done with this!" Kurogane yelled, pulling the blond down, to replace himself when he jumped up. "I can't take this kind of abuse at the crack of dawn!"

The blond giggled at his little outburst, and fell back onto the bed breathing in the other mans sent. To him it smelt like cedar and some random scent that his couldn't put a name to, and it was the most intoxicating scent he was ever smelt.

_**One day, even though the shameless Fai was reluctant to admit, he had laid in the bed all day, while Kurogane was out working, and just breathed in the aroma. Somewhere in the midst of his love session with the smell he had fallen asleep. He stayed face down, buried in his sheets till his Kurochan had come home, noticed him eating the sheets, and gently pick him up and lay him in his own bed without any scolding. Sure their had been a few sighs, but you couldn't ask the world of Kurogane.**_

_** Fai had woken up as soon as the man had entered the room, but was oblivious to his sheet eating. He was an excellent fake sleeper and had remained calm through out the whole endeavor. It wasn't until he had begun to pet him that things got out of hand.**_

_** Not only was he not expecting it from the other man, but also petting usually led to one of Fai's secrets that he had been able to keep hidden all through out their journey.**_

_** His old lover, Ashura, had once described him as a cat for one simple reason. Purring. Yes Fai purred. **_

_** The blond felt his throat rumble as soon as the fingers began to run through his hair. To his surprise they didn't even hesitate when the sound began. He tried his best to suppress the noise, but failed at each attempt. The soothing action was just so Purr inducing, but the fear of the halting of the action almost overwhelmed the instinct.**_

_** That night got even weirder when Kurogane had scoffed and cupped his cheek.**_

"_**Hey idiot, I know you're awake. You're an awful faker."**_

_**Fai had sighed and sat up, staring the other man in the eye. "Sorry. It just felt so good, and I knew that if you thought I was awake you wouldn't continue on and…" He trailed off, staring at the wall.**_

_** The dark haired man had sighed, and continued on with his previous ministrations. "Don't assume shit. You know the saying ' If you assume it makes an ass out of you and me', or something like that and I hate being called an ass so… God dammit! Stop staring at me like that!" He yelled, trying to avoid those large pale blue eyes, and the pout that had found its way to Fai's lips. The blond giggled, and rested his hand of the others chest.**_

** "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you try to be so sweet, and it's just really cute. I can't help but stare at my Kurotan when he acts like this." He replied softly, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of the others neck. **

_**Kurogane sighed deeply and let the smaller of the two falls asleep in his arms.**_

That was the moment Kurogane had actually let Fai in. Not literally in the sense that he actually entered him, but more in the sense of actually giving him a chance. Letting him know that he actually cared about him.

That was the first time Fai actually felt liked by the other. He had always felt opposing, and unwelcome, but to know that his Kuropun actually like him… he couldn't describe the feeling. Then there was their first kiss.

_**Fai had been left alone all day to fend for himself. Now he wasn't helpless, but he had gotten so use to his Kurokun coming home at lunch to see him that when he missed a day it left Fai completely out of hit. His whole day revolved around that moment.**_

_** Every morning Kurogane would get himself ready for work, usually as loudly as he could so he wouldn't have to wake Fai up the hard way, and would set out some breakfast for the blond.**_

_** When the loudness didn't work he would have to resort to shaking, screaming, pushing, cold water, or the dreaded tickle routine to wake the blond up. It wasn't that Kurogane hated waking Fai up, but he knew he was already awake and it kinda got him a little pissed that the blond would ignore him until he would at least attempt to 'fake wake' the blond up.**_

_** After the blond was up and happily teasing the man for being so kind, the other would pat him on the head, mumble out a goodbye and leave the house.**_

_** The pale blond would eat his food, take a long hot shower, watch a little TV, and clean up the house so that it was presentable when his Kuropun came home. The rest of his day was decided depending on his mood when Kurogane left, but if Kurogane never came for lunch how could he leave? If Kurogane couldn't leave how was Fai supposed to know what his mood was, and if he didn't know his mood how could he decide what to do?**_

_** The blond let out another dragged out sigh and fell back onto the bed. He was bored, tired, lonely, and needed his Kuropun home. Curling up into a ball the pale blond thought of various ways to punish the big meannie. I mean how could he leave his Fai alone like that.**_

_** The blond grinned evilly when the perfect thought popped into his head. Oh the fun he was going to have!**_

_**------*********_

_** "Hey idiot! Whats with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door? This aint a hotel room!" The dark haired man yelled, pulling the hand made sign off the outside door handle. "Fai!"**_

_** Kurogane made his way through the door way and gingerly closed the door behind him, looking around for Fai.**_

_** Slowly he makes his way through the living room, kitchen, and back hallway until he was at the bedroom door. Once again there was a hand drawn 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, this time with little hearts and a crudely drawn kissy face. **_

_** "Fai I swear to god if you have a whore in their I'm gonna kick your ass!" He mumbled quite loudly, pushing the door open. **_

_** The second he stepped through the doorway he was pinned to the wall by a quite malicious looking blond.**_

_** "You've been a naughty boy Kuropun. You left me here all day by myself and I thought you had abandoned me. Do you want to know how that make me feel?" The blond half cooed, half snarled trailing his hands down the others sides.**_

_**Kurogane stared down at the blond in shock and remained motionless. This was the first time the blond had ever shown any authority, and even thought it wasn't the kind he was always telling him to use, it still sorta counted. **_

_** The blond giggled at the others shocked appearance and slowly ran his tongue down the others neck. Kurogane was at a loss for words. Never had he ever though this would be happening. Even though he was ashamed to admit it, he had had dreams like this before, but he wouldn't of counted on it to happen. **_

_** The pale blond let his hands slide up the others shirt, making Kurogane tremble at the touch. Smiling at his reaction the blond slowly placed kisses down the others jaw line and throat, trying to get a more satisfying reaction. Eventually Kurogane's mind regained it ability to think, and almost instantly his Pride kicked in. Grunting softly he pushed Fai back onto the bed and clumsily straddled him.**_

_** The blond held in a squeak of protest, and laced his hands together behind the others neck. He sighed contently as Kurogane gently placed a kiss on his forehead and ran his hands tenderly up his sides.**_

_** "What's with you today. First you miss our lunchtime, then you freeze up when I pin you, then you go all sweet. Where's the big, strong, assertive Kuropuu I've come to know and love?" The blond asked, propping himself up onto his shoulders. Kurogane smiled down at him and forcefully pushed his rough lips onto pale soft ones.**_

_** "How's that for assertive?" He growled, kissing him once more. The blond giggled and kissed back.**_

_** "Well I was looking for more of a 'Oh Fai! You're so sexy! I wanna do you so hard right now' kinda thing, but I guess a 'Aww! How cute! Fai you're trying to be just like me! I'm gonna kiss you' thing works. I mean I'm not complaining."**_

_**Kurogane smirked and let his hand travel down to the rim of the others pants.**_

"_**Well, do you want me to do you hard right now? I mean I guess w-"**_

_** Fai giggled and shook his head vigorously**_

"_**Oh god no! I just wanted you to act like that, I didn't mean we should actually… You know." He rambled out, blushing and looking away from the other. **_

_**Kurogane smiled affectionately and placed another chaste kiss on his lips.**_

"_**That's just fine with me."**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: AU! AU! AU! AU!

I don't know where this came from, but here it is. I'm posting two shots today, so read and send reviews so I know how it was, and what to approve.

-Line-

Kurogane cursed himself for even agreeing to discuss that stuff with the naïve Syaoran. Not only was it embarrassing due to the numerous questions the stupid kid had asked during his explanations, but also after the questions on how he and Fai 'Got it on' made the warrior regret agreeing to enlighten the kid on Sexual Education.

It was one thing to be curious about sex when you have a girlfriend, but to ask, actually for him to assume that he and the stupid mage even got it on at all enrage the dark haired man. The worse part of it was that he couldn't stop thinking about it now.

Every time the mage would bend over, jut his hips out, or tease his Kuropuu Kurogane would get these images of things that he never really had thought about before, and it was starting to worry him since the night was drawing near, and surely Fai would want to cuddle.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Kurogane grunted and settled on watching the blond attempt to chop wood. He would place the small blocks of wood dead center on the wooden table, and would raise the axe high above his head, but when he came swinging down either he would miss the wood completely, it would hit the wood but do no damage, or it would come swinging back at the lithe man and almost strike him in the thigh.

Kurogane laughed at his feeble attempt to chop wood, and shook his head in disgrace. He couldn't believe that he had basically fallen for such a wimp. He looked back up at the man, and was surprised to seem him drawing near.

"Why is Kuropuu laughing at me? I though I was doing a pretty decent job." The blond stated, stretching his hands way above his head. Kurogane averted his eyes from the mages exposed stomach, and grunted in defiance.

"You haven't even chopped one block." He stated bluntly. Fai smiled politely and sat next to his Kurokuro.

"It's hard work swinging that axe around, and I have chopped up one block. It's just in little pieces since I kinda got carried away." He countered, holding up a small chip of wood as proof.

Kurogane scoffed, and looked away. All he could think about was the mage beneath him, begging for more. All he could see were his blue eyes clouded with Lust, and his bucking up into his. He wanted to feel the other, touch the other, and take the other.

"Um did I say something Kuropuu?" Fai asked, poking him in the side.

Kurogane jumped out of his stupor and gave the blond a strange look.

"No, why?" He asked, giving the blond a quizzical look. Fai giggled, and placed his palm on the others cheek.

"Well Kuropuu is blushing pretty heavily." He stated, trailing his fingers down the others chest. Leaning in Fai attempted to kiss his Kurokun, but was denied access when Kurogane turned his head to the side, and hastily stood up, leaving Fai confused and disappointed.

"I think we better get back to the kids, they've been left alone with that stupid manjuu long enough." The dark hair man grunted out, turning away from the perplexed blond. Sighing Fai stood up too, and began to follow his Kurorin back to their house.

They had graciously been dumped by the Mokona in a house that had been abandoned for many years, and since their was a presence of the feather in the world they had decided to stay and make the best out of their new home.

Fai and the princess had decorated it, Kurogane had patched up some of the holes in the wall and roof, and Syaoran had gone out for food. It wasn't until later that they discovered that the house didn't have electricity. In fact there wasn't any sign of electrical power in the world at all.

Making their way through the dense woods, Fai caught up to the warrior and took his hand in his own. Nuzzling his head into the others neck the blond sighed in contentment and placed a small kiss on his Kurokoi's neck.

Kurogane tried his best to relax, but he couldn't ignore the blond's kisses, trailing down his neck. Speeding up he practically dragged the blond down the dirt road, and shoved him into the house.

Fai gave the warrior a weird look, but shook his head in amusement and went off on his own, leaving Kurogane to do his own thing.

The rest of the day passed semi normal. Kurogane managed to elude the blond, and kept the naïve Syaoran at bay with threats of chores. It wasn't until he happened to pass by his and Fai's room that he started to panic.

"So you're telling me that you and Kurogane haven't done anything yet?" Asked the brunet, cocking his head to the side. The mage giggled, and shook his head.

"No. It's not that we haven't done anything, cause trust me we have, but we haven't had sex yet." He stated, smiling a wide smile. Syaoran just looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

"So what have you done?' He asked, making the blond blush.

"Um… Well we've-"

"HEY RUNT! Isn't it past your bed time?" Kurogane shouted, slamming the door open. Syaoran jumped and raced out the door leaving the raging warrior, and the highly amused blond behind.

"What the hell were you thinking? What we do is none of his business!" He shouted, dropping down onto the bed. Fai giggled in reply and pushed his Kuropuu down onto his back, and proceeded to straddle the annoyed man.

"I knew you were there, and it's not like I would of actually told him about all the stuff we did. And plus I don't think he could wrap his sheltered little head around half of it." He purred, licking the other mans cheek. Kurogane grunted and adverted his eyes. He knew he was blushing. He knew that they had done everything except for sex, and it didn't used to be a big deal, but ever since that conversation with that brat Kurogane couldn't stop thinking about sex. It was all his brain could process when he was with the mage.

"Kurosama, whats wrong? Did I do something, your acting weird?" The blond asked, biting softly on the others neck. Kurogane grunted in reply, and kissed the mage deeply. He knew the mage wasn't ready for sex. They'd already had the conversation, and Kurogane used to be able to control him self around the blond, but it was getting so much harder. All he now wanted to do now was take the blond there and now.

Fai giggled into the kiss, and rolled off the taller man. Sighing he snuggled into the others chest, and closed his eyes ready for sleep. Kurogane lay there, willing himself to calm down. It was taking him all he had to control the urge to do the blond. Sighing he thought of Fai with boobs to rid himself of the problem that was craving attention. Sighing once more, he glared at the wall whishing for the stupid brunet to drop dead.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi there. I'm glad some of you like the story.

As long as I get two reviews for each posting I will always update as soon as possible.

Ok the only semi complaint was the slight lack of Kuro-grumpiness. I'm going to try to put more into this one, well drunken Kuro-grumpiness anyway, and I hope people like!

Gosh I think I made Kuro too mean to Fai!

I don't think I did all that great on this, cuz it's a little different then what I usually do, but I got the idea and went with it.

Plz read and review so I know what to fix, and give me a word to base a chapter around. It may give me ideas.

-LINE-

_Whoosh._

_Click._

_Squeak._

Sighing dejectedly the small blond curled up in the covers and stared dismally at the clock. If it weren't for the pale moonlight seeping in from the window he would have thought of it to be playing a trick on him again, but sadly he knew the time was correct. He turned away from the horrid numbers and stared at the pale blue walls.

Hearing the door finally slam shut the blond pulled to covers off and sat up, waiting for his lover to come in. After a few minuets the dark haired man stumbled into the room, and stared perplexed at the blond.

"What you still doing up?" He slurred out, beginning to get undressed. The blond continued to stare at him with quivering eyes. Looking at the blond he growled and pointed at the clock.

"Fai it's Three Twenty-seven in the god damn morning. Why the hell are you up?" He growled out, throwing his bag to the floor.

"I was waiting for you, since you were supposed to get off early." He replied, looking away from the glaring man.

Sighing he ran his hands through his dark hair, and looked fondly at the blond.

"Well I appreciate it, but I got held up at work. You should have went to bed wh-"

"No you weren't." Whispered the blond.

Kurogane stared at him, then scoffed in slight annoyance.

"Yeah I was. I got behind on my work so they had me stay late. I tried to put it off till tomorrow seeing as today was out third an-"

"No You Weren't!" Stated the blond firmly. "Your work called about four to ask me why you had left early. Then they called again to let me know that you had forgot your work ID. So where were you?" He questioned, curling his knees up to his chest.

Kurogane growled in annoyance, and slammed his fist into the wall.

"That's none of your God Damn concern. Why don't you be a good little boy and go to sleep. Your obviously over tired, and too damn exhausted to think straight."

The blond sighed deeply, and lay back down. Curling up against the wall he shot the dark haired man a crestfallen look and closed his eyes. "I made us dinner." He whispered, wrapping his long arms around himself.

Kurogane sniffed the air, and then snarled in disgust.

"So that's what that smell is. You know you can't cook, so why even try!" He yelled out, glaring at the blond.

In return the blond laughed softly and glanced up at the man he loved.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"Whatever. Well talk about in the morning when you're rested, and not so paranoid."

"Yeah and when your sober."

Kurogane grumbled incoherently, and slid in next to the blond. Sliding up to him, he reached around and slid an arm around the others waist, and attempted to pull him close. Growling the blond pulled away and shot an angry glare at him. "Don't touch me:"

"Whatever."

-Morning-

Sitting up, Kurogane glanced around the room and fell back onto the sheets. He lazily rubbed the sleep out of his crimson eyes and reached out to his left to wake his blond up. He had a splitting headache and couldn't remember a single thing from the night before, and was curious of how their anniversary had gone.

Felling his hand touch nothing, Kurogane sighed and vaulted himself out of bed, determined to find the already awake blond.

"Hey Fai where are you?" He called, making his way through their tiny one bedroom apartment. He checked all the rooms he passed by until he found the blond curled up in his chair, reading a book.

"Hey what are you doing up so early, and why the hell does my head hurt so much?" He asked, pointing to the blond, then back to his head. "I mean did we drink last night?"

The blond scoffed, and sent a glare at him. He was dead set on ignoring Kurogane, and went back to reading his book.

Feeling somewhat rejected, the dark haired man sat on the arm of Fai's chair, and began to run his fingers slowly through the others hair, inducing his purr reaction that always got him in a good mood.

Sighing the blond gently pushed Kurogane away and went back to his reading, leaving Kurogane slightly confused and curious as to what had gotten his usually overly happy Fai into such a down mood.

"Hey are you mad at me?" He questioned, sitting on the couch across from the blond. Smiling softly the blond looked up from his book, and rolled his eyes. "No not really. I'm just kinda tired and wanna be left alone for now."

Kurogane nodded, and smiled back at him.

"Good. You had me worried for a second, then I thought 'Wait Fai mad! No way in hell he could ever get mad.' So how was the anniversary? I think I got a lil too drunk." He stated.

Fai smiled sadly, and softly closed his book.

"It was amazing. I made us dinner, and yes we did have some wine, more so you then me. Then we watched that movie you rented, topped it off with ice cream, and everything went perfectly. It was just like I had expected it to be."

Kurogane scoffed and smiled in triumph.

"Isn't it always."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well hello there.

I realize that Chapter 3 was different, and pretty OOC, but I got the idea, went with it and I got mix reviews on weather it was ok or not.

This One shot is… IDK.

**Title: Jealously**

**Warnings: Drunken Syaoran, and possibly Syaoran OOCNESS!**

**Tell me if I did better on Kurogane, and also give me tips to make my stories better. **

-LINE-

Kurogane sent a glare at the smirking brunet. He was seriously flirting with the wrong person, and it was pissing him off. He could deal with talking and innuendos, but touching was a whole different story, but his stubbornness stopped him from interfering. He couldn't, wouldn't let the mage know how he felt. Even though he knew the blond felt the same, he would never hear the end of it.

Sighing he shifted his gaze to the mage, and let it rest there. He could tell that even though he was just as drunk as Syaoran, he was getting a little annoyed with the others persistence.

"Come on Fai, let me see it." The teen whined, pulling slightly on the others pants. Fai giggled and shook his head vigorously. Syaoran giggled back, and pulled the blond closer. "Pretty please with sugar on top!" He squealed, burying his head into the taller's chest. Once again Fai giggled, and shook his head no.

"There is n- no way I'm gonna let y- you see it. It'll BLOW YOUR MIND!" He screamed out, pushing the brunet away. Syaoran rolled his eyes and slid back up to the mage. "Hmph. You let me see it, and I'll blow you di-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The dark haired man yelled, "I think you've both had enough, and it's time to go to sleep."

Syaoran whined and hugged Fai close. "I don't wanna go to bed." He cried, pulling them both away from Kurogane's out stretched hand. Fai giggled, and playfully reached out to his Kurorin.

"AHH! Daddy save me! The big bad monster's trying to eat me!" He cried out, latching onto the warriors arm. Kurogane pulled to get Fai away from the drunken teen, while Syaoran pulled back equally hard. Fai giggled, not really aware of what was actually going on, and started to pull himself towards Kurogane.

Finally after a few minuets of tugging Fai came crashing into Kurogane, and Syaoran went stumbling backwards, fell onto the couch and passed out.

Climbing onto of Kurogane the mage straddled the man, and beamed down at him. "YAY! Daddy saved me from the evil man. How ever could mommy repay you?" He asked, leaning in close. Kurogane freezed up and stared at the incoming blond.

As Fai's lips got closer and closer to his own he closed his eyes and began leaning up. Screw annoyance, screw the teasing. He wanted Fai too much to let little stuff get in-between them.

Fai giggled and let his tongue run across the others face. Kurogane freezed up once more, and open his eyes. WTF. He couldn't believe that Fai had just licked him.

Wiping the saliva off his face he gazed at the now grinning blond, and roughly pushed his off. The lithe man jumped up, and wrapped his arms around his Kurokuro.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, trough a few hiccups. Kurogane shook his head, and dragged the blond bake to their room. "It's time for you to go to sleep." He stated, pushing the blond into the room. Fai whimpered, as he was pushed down onto his own bed, and clinged onto Kurogane.

"I wanna sleep with you tonight." He whined, pulling himself closer to the stronger man. "The monster may come back and try to eat Fai again."

Kurogane sighed and pulled the mage over to his own bed. Fai snuggled up to the other man, and laughed softly. "Was Kurokuro jealous of Fai and Syaoran?" He asked, poking the others bellybutton. Kurogane grunted, and turned away from the grinning man. Fai grinned widely and crawled on top of him.

"Kurokuro was wasn't he? AWW! You're blushing! I think that's so sweet." He cooed, leaning down to place a small kiss on the others frozen lips. "Fai likes Kuropuu too."

Kurogane was about to respond, when he heard soft snores coming from the blond. Smiling to himself his wrapped his arms tightly around him, and fell asleep himself.

-MORNING-

Fai watched as the brunet let out a shrill scream of pain, and buried his head into the couch cushions. Sakura gave him a worried look, and glanced back and forth between the two men. "Whats wrong with him?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair. Fai smiled brightly and flipped the two pancakes over. "

"He's just got a little hangover. He'll be okay in a few hours. OK?" He stated, smiling brightly to assure her that he was telling the truth. She nodded in thanks and went back to stroking him.

Fai hummed to himself as he slid the pancakes onto the plate, and then placed them onto the tray filled with food and an assortment of drinks. Carefully he picked that up, and began the journey to his and Kuro's room.

He placed it beside the sleeping man, and then climbed on top of him. Leaning down he placed a kiss on his lips and smiled at his surprised face. "How's my big bad savior this mighty fine morning?" He cooed, running his fingers through the others hair. Kurogane grunted and smiled up at the blond.

"So you remember?" He asked, pulling him down into another kiss. Fai giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I remember. Kuropuu saved me from the big bad Syaoran, and kept his virginity intact. How could I forget?" He squealed, burring his face into the others chest. Kurogane scoffed, and placed soft kisses in his hair.

Fai bolted up and smiled widely. Jumping off, he reached across him and grabbed a hold of the tray filled with food. "Since Kurosama took care of Fai last night, I'm gonna take care of you this morning." He beamed, placing it on top of Kurogane.

"I made you basically everything I knew how to make so that you could regain your strength. Eat up!" He yelled, walking out of the room.

Kurogane stared at the food for a while until he smiled to himself and began digging in. He figured at the future teasing and annoyance was defiantly gonna be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello there. I'm so glad people like this and once again feel free to correct me on any mistakes.

I'm glad I'm somewhat getting the hang of Kurogane, and I'm eventually hopefully get into Fai's character better and add in the angst.

Kurogane may be a little off in this, because he may get a little more bold then he usually gets, but since he's a teen I think is appropriate.

Oh I got a question? Has anyone seen the chibi episode of Tsubasa? Wasn't it cute!

Kurogane (EQUALS) Godzilla

Fai (EQUALS) Chemistry Teacher

Godzilla (PLUS) Chemistry teacher (EQUALS) Love

This is gonna sound stupid, but in my math class me and my friend had to create an unrealistic problem and that was it. The teacher didn't know what hit him. (Although the Love was originally something else, we changed it in fear of getting in trouble.) Tee-Hee.

Title: Slumber Party

AU!

-LINE-

The lithe teen leaned back against the fence and gazed at the taller teen. He let out a dramatic sigh, and shook he copious bangs out of his face, making sure to brush up against the other.

" Kuro-puu, you do know that smoking causes cancer and cancer causes death. You should quit." He states, smiling innocently at the glaring man. Kurogane grunted, and looked away from the pouting blond.

"Fai, you do know that you also cause cancer, and like you said 'cancer causes death. If you were really worried about my health then you would of left by now." He responded, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. Fai sniffled dramatically, and fell into the taller.

"Oh daddy, why such words of hate and betrayal. If you really want me gone, then why invite me to hang out with you. Why the irony!" He yelled, pushing the other into the chain-linked fence. "I cook for you, clean for you, give my self to you, and all you do is take, take, take. When have you ever given mommy anything good in return!" He continued on, fake sobbing into the others chest.

Kurogane glanced around the parking lot to see if Fai's outburst had created a scene. A few girls were watching and walking, whispering to one another. The rumors had absolutely no affect on Kurogane, since no one dared mess with him since the incident in 98, but Fai was a walking target for gay jokes.

He was tall, flamboyant, and hung out mostly with girls. He laughed at everything, and insisted on dancing in gym. He cried often, and often got a little too touchy feely with people, and that usually drove men away, and made women adore him.

Kurogane was one of the only man to ever make eye contact with him, and still be around. That was mainly due to the fact that they had known each other since preschool, where Kurogane stabbed a kid with scissors to get him to stop picking on Fai, and they've been inseparable ever since.

Fai pulled away and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wow thanks for caring about my feelings. No 'I'm sorry', no pat on the back, and no calming words. Thanks a lot you big meannie!" He huffed, slapping Kurogane across the arm playfully. Kurogane just rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Hey can I stay over your house for a few nights? I was supposed to ask a week ago, but due to distractions I forgot. Mom and dad are flying out to Yuui, and I really didn't want to go, due to that little incident." He asked, lathing onto his arm. Kurogane grunted in approval and Fai leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Look at daddy being all nice to mommy. Maybe mommy will repay daddy later on tonight." He purred, breathing hotly on the taller's neck. Kurogane grunted and pushed the blond away. Those little incidents were another reason people usually classified Fai as gay.

Kurogane honestly didn't know if Fai was straight. He didn't think anyone knew, because whenever asked he would just skate around the issue and change the subject. Although, even with the little knowledge on Fai's orientation Kurogane still let him do whatever he pleased to him. Rather it be snuggling, sitting in his lap, or crying on his shoulder. It was just something that Fai did, and like it or not, he was still going to be the same Fai and Kurogane just learned to deal with it.

Fai giggles, and blew the cloud of smoke out of his face. "I know you don't care if you die or not, but I do." He stated, poking Kurogane in the stomach. In return he rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the smaller wrist and began dragging him down the street.

"Coming from the one who drinks him self to unconscious. Yeah I'm so gonna take your advice." He teased, pushing the blond in front of him. Fai whirled around and playfully stuck his tongue out, challenging Kurogane to continue. Rolling his eyes, Kurogane tossed his half through cigarette to the ground, and pulled the teen to the right, so that he avoided the stop sign.

-THAT NIGHT-

"Kuro-puu, I wanna watch a movie." Whined the teen, poking his Kuropuu in the stomach. Grunting, Kurogane pushed Fai away, and pulled the remote out of his hands fearing that he would accidentally buy another porno. Trust him, it had happened far too many times for it to be a joke. Oh the hell he went through, trying to explain that to his mom.

Fai whimpered like a puppy, and began drawing odd shapes in Kurogane's foot. "Why does your room always smell like cheese?" He asked, looking completely serious. Kurogane dead panned, and shook his head. Sometimes Fai just amazed him. Shrugging Kurogane pulled the blond down into his lap and began stroking his hair.

It was a semi ritual they had. Kurogane liked to pet soft things, and Fai's hair just so happened to be soft. Purring Fai closed his eyes and let Kurogane pet him. It was the most soothing thing to Fai. It calmed him down; made him feel loved, and also let him know that Kurogane cared. It was those little actions that kept him around.

-NEXT DAY-

Kurogane woke with a heavy object on his chest. Grunting the strong teen hefted the object, and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Whining the object snuggled back up to Kurogane, and laid his head on his chest. "Kuro-Kuro why so mean?" He asked, sleepiness slurring his speech.

"Hmn, I'm getting up." He stated, once again pushing Fai off of him. Clinging onto him for dear life, Fai held onto Kurogane shirt as his was pretty much dragged to the bathroom door. Looking behind him, Kurogane shrugged his shoulders and continued into the room.

"Well I guess if you really want to see me pee the-" He couldn't even finish his statement, before Fai squealed in fear, and jumped away from him.

"Eww! I always knew Kuro-sama had weird fetishes, but a pee one! EWWW!" He teased, leaning back against the closed door. Kurogane made a sound of acknowledgment, and went on with his manly business.

-

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. The two watched TV, played some games, and ate. That was all they did, and Kurogane was quite satisfied with it, but Fai had to be the difficult one and insist on a game call Truth or Dare.

"Oooh! My turn!," He squealed, pulling Kurogane down beside him, "Truth or dare?"

Kurogane grunted and rolled his eyes. "Truth."

Jumping Fai made various thinking sounds, and tapped the side of his head.

"Is it true that Kuro-Sama once had a crush on Tomoyo?" He asked, poking him over and over again in the side.

Nodding Kurogane blushed, and gave Fai a serious look. "Truth or dare?" He asked, leaning back against the wall.

Fai 'hmmed' for a while then shouted Truth. Nodding thoughtfully Kurogane took it as his chance to ask Fai something everyone had been dying to know.

"Is it true that you are gay?" He asked, staring at Fai's reddening cheeks. Mumbling out a few insults, and words of displeasure Fai shrugged and looked away.

"Not exactly? I like boys and girls, but I've only really like one boy before." He stated, glancing at Kurogane. He shrugged in response and gave Fai some time to calm down. Sitting up Fai poked him in the cheek and leaned forward.

"How about you, Kuro-sexy?" He purred playfully, running hid finger down the others chest. Shrugging Kurogane grunted, and rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care what they are, as long as there's a connection. It doesn't really bother me what their gender is, unless their tranny's, and you know why so don't even think of making me relive that horrifying experience." He snarled, giving Fai a serious look. Giggling Fai rolled his eyes, and pulled away. "Your turn." He declared, poking Kuro's cheek.

"Who's the guy that you'd turn gay for?" he asked, already knowing the answer. It amused him that Fai though that he had fooled him all these years. All of those hugs, and kisses. The giggling, and snuggling made it clear that Fai liked him more then a friend.

Leaning in close Fai closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kurogane's. "Will you keep it a secret?" he asked, looking into Kurogane's eyes. Kurogane nodded, and threaded his fingers into Fai's golden locks. Closing his eyes Fai leaned forward until his lips were mere inches apart from Kurogane's.

"I" Fai breathed deeply, and rested his hands on the others shoulders.

"Like" Kurogane wrapped his other hand around Fai's waist and pulled him in close.

"Ashura."

Kurogane deadpanned, and pulled away from the all-serious Fai. "WHAT!" He yelled, gripping onto Fai's shoulders. Fai let out a stream of giggles, and pulled Kurogane into a deep kiss.

Their tongues meshed together into one, and Fai pushed the stunned Kurogane down onto his back. Straddling his hips, Fai let his hands run down the rim of his pants, and pulled away slowly.

"Gotcha." He whispered, once again kissing the stunned man.


End file.
